


Liminality

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon walks two different paths.</p>
<p>But perhaps there's not so much difference between one thing and the other, when you think on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liminality

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _the only person on a deserted beach_

There was no sound but the soft hiss of seawater across the sands.

There was no wind. No rustling of the grass, high on the splintered cliffs above. No calling seabirds, no scuttling crabs, no tiny insects singing out their lives.

There was not another living soul.

What there was -- as he paced slowly down the crescent of pale sand, small jewel of a cove hidden in Sounion's forbidding and stony grasp, damp grains clinging to bare skin -- was the shimmering tapestry of the night-time sky, and the glittering of uncounted millions of unseen tiny lives in the deep dark sea.

He veered slightly, as he passed not for the first time the centre of the cove, closer to the sea. The water was cool against his flesh, sang to his blood; waves rocked gently against him, leaving the soft blue glow of those tiny lives to tangle in the pale coils that tumbled down his back and brushed his knees. High above, the black vault whispered a serenade into his mind, prickled his skin with the softest touch of pearly light.

Let them wonder -- let _him_ wonder at this perpetual pilgrimage. 

What would they know about the deep abyss and the glories there?   
What would they know, on the other side, about the majesty of heaven?

Here, where the two entwined --   
Where his life entwined, hung in the balance, made and remade -- his prison and his release --

Washed by the waves, he tilted his face towards the sky.

Suspended between worlds, he refused to choose.

As below, so above; a sea of stars.


End file.
